


A Surprising Proposition

by brycemaloliver



Category: Blades of Light and Shadow (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brycemaloliver/pseuds/brycemaloliver
Summary: Faelyn has suggested having a threesome, Mal and Tyril agree.
Relationships: Mal Volari/Main Character (Blades of Light and Shadow), Mal Volari/Original Female Character(s), Tyril Starfury/Main Character (Blades of Light and Shadow), Tyril Starfury/Mal Volari, Tyril Starfury/Original Character(s), Tyril Starfury/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	A Surprising Proposition

Faelyn let out a whimper as Mal’s beard lightly scraped against the inside of her thigh, slowly kissing, licking and biting his way up. The anticipation was already killing her and her hips bucked slightly.

“You have to be patient, kit,” Mal grinned, slowly going back down again. He loved how sensitive she already was, desperate for his touch. He looked up at the sight before him: Faelyn’s beautiful, naked body, being held by Tyril who was responsible for her upperbody at the moment.

Tyril upperbody was pressed against her back, with his arms supporting her. His lips found their way to that sweet spot right in the crook of her neck, where he sucked gently. A soft moan escaped from Faelyn’s lips and she tilted her head slightly, giving him more access.

The rogue and the elf were appalled when Faelyn suggested for them to have a threesome. Both men wanted the beautiful, violet elf all to themselves. But after a few days of thinking about it, both had come around to at least trying it once. As far as Faelyn was concerned, so far so good.

As Mal made his way back up to her dripping core again, Faelyn couldn’t help herself and tangled her hand in his hair, pulling his face closer. Mal chuckled and shook is head.

“I think our little troublemaker needs to be restrained, what do you think Tyril?”

“Yes, it seems like she needs to control herself better,” Tyril agreed as he took both of her hands and wrapped his own large hand around her wrists, keeping her hands secure just above her breasts. His other hand found its way to her nipple, circling around it.

“Please stop teasing,” she moaned, a sentiment that was aimed at both men. Her clit was throbbing, aching to be touched. “Kiss me, Tyril,” she pleaded as she looked up at him.

Tyril couldn’t resist her, begging and looking so incredible beautiful. He kissed her, slow and sensual at first, but quickly getting rough. His cock twitched in his pants as she moaned into his mouth and her body jerked.

Mal had pressed his tongue against her clit, making slow, circular motions which already drove her wild. Her kissing turned sloppy as more moans and panting flew from her lips. Tyril let go of her lips to watch the incredibly erotic scene before him: Faelyn being eaten out by Mal, her eyes closed and her body jerking in all directions.

“F-fuck, Mal, that feels so-- ahhh,” she cried out, her face now a darker violet color. As she tried to get her hands free, Tyril made sure to keep them right where they were. He started pinching her nipple with his free hand, still looking at both Faelyn and Mal in awe. Both his and Mal’s cocks had grown painfully hard, but they focused all of their energy on her.

Mal, determined to make her moan even louder, kept lapping his tongue between her wet folds, but now also pushed two fingers swiftly inside of her. She instantly rewarded him with a loud moan, overwhelmed from the pleasure she was experiencing at the hands of both men.

“Please-” she started before she cut herself off with another moan. “Please dont-- Don’t stop,” she managed to get out, grinding her core against Mal’s face and trying to press kisses on Tyril’s lips. She was close, they all knew it. Tyril and Mal shared a look, both approving.

Mal picked up his pace as Tyril started his attack on her neck while still playing with her nipples. After just a few more licks and pinches, her body feels like it explodes as she arches her back, her head falling onto Tyril’s shoulder. Her legs start twitching as she cried out.

Mal kept going for a little bit longer to let her ride out her orgasm before lapping up her juices and withdrawing his fingers from her. The sight of her, still panting, against Tyril’s chest made his cock twitch in his pants.

“Just look at you, kit, all spread out for us like this,” he teased her as he sat up and held out his two fingers, still coated in her juices, in front of Tyril. Faelyn, still overwhelmed, looked at them with intrigue. She bit down onto her lowerlip when Tyril wrapped his lips around the rogue’s fingers, gently sucking on them. Tyril let out a soft moan at both her taste and Mal’s fingers.

Mal groaned as Tyril swirled his tongue around the fingers in his mouth, both men a bit surprised at themselves. After a little while, he withdrew his fingers and smirked. He might like this proposal after all.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on tumblr for more fics: brycemaloliver.tumblr.com


End file.
